Hasta aquél lugar que te prometí
by MAndrew
Summary: Donatello se ha sentido triste ultimamente. Ha encontrado refugio a su soledad a través de la música, que lo harán pensar más en el amor. Contendrá Tcest (aún no tiene) y será un Donatello x Leonardo Tcest yaoi (Cap 6 arriba) Up:11/enero/15
1. Chapter 1

Después de unos 3 años, y después de leer un cómic de Sneefee de pura casualidad, me he interesado en las Tortugas Ninjas. Es por eso que escribo este pequeño capítulo y espero actualizarlo para el fin de semana mientras se me ocurren nuevas ideas.

Este Fic contiene: Tcest Donatello x ?... aún no me decido quién será el dueño del corazón de Don... lo iré descubriendo en el camino.

Este cap aún no tiene Tcest y es apto para todo público, aunque si el tema no le interesa pues hay muchos fics que podría leer. Así que media vuelta.

Hasta aquél lugar que te prometí

Después de una sesión de entrenamiento por parte del maestro Splinter, Donatello se encaminó hacía su laboratorio, cerró la puerta detrás de él con llave y prendió la radio que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, junto a su cama. Le dio al botón de 'play' y se recostó en ella, cerró los ojos esperando a que comenzara la lista de reproducción que él mismo había creado con su computador.

Nunca le había prestado atención a la música, pero desde que comenzó a sentirse un poco... '¿cuál es la palabra?¿Nostálgico?¿Solitario?' pensó para si mismo la tortuga color púrpura. No es que no agradezca la compañía de los demás, pero tampoco son el tipo de compañía que alguien necesita para llenar el vacío que siente el corazón.

_En el instante en qué te he vuelto a ver, el corazón se me ilumina por ti_

_Mi amor me ahoga, me causa pena, cierro los ojos y siento la soledad.._

Esa era su frase favorita, porque explicaba completamente como se sentía. Se volteó sobre la cama quedando de lado, mirando fijamente hacía la puerta del laboratorio. Se preocupaba de tener el volumen lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguno de sus hermanos lo escuchase, sino sería el motivo de burlas de sus hermanos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

_Ahora estoy sola, sola yo y mi corazón_

_Tanta angustia y dolor que yo por dentro siento_

_sólo navegan por mis sueños de amor..._

El sonido de unos pasos por fuera de la puerta hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Acercó su mano al volumen y rápidamente comenzó a bajar la radio esperando que se vaya, pero fue en vano, era Mikey quien comenzó a llamar a la puerta. Trató de ignorarlo, pero un sentimiento de remordimiento lo invadió. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado un sonriente Mikey lo esperaba con una bandeja con una taza de café bien negro y unas tostadas con mantequilla, justo como a él le gustaban.

- Pensé que tal vez, tendrías ganas de una merienda de media tarde – Sonrió el más pequeño de los hermanos al tiempo que acercaba la bandeja a Donatello.

Donatello no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, y es que Mikey sabía cómo animar a alguien por más abatido que se encuentre. Entró un momento, apagó el reproductor y salió camino a la cocina acompañado de su hermano, llevando la bandeja con ambas manos.

En la cocina se encontraba Leonardo, sentado en la mesa con una taza de buen té verde. Donatello sonrió al verlo, imaginaba que Mikey también le había preparado una merienda al líder del equipo. También notó que había un plato de cereal servido, pero Raph no estaba cerca.

- ¿Y dónde está Raph? – dijo Donatello

- No quiso venir, se ha quedado haciendo ejercicios en su cuarto – respondió Leonardo–. Pero no te preocupes por él, acompáñanos...

Y eso fue lo que hizo, no quiso preguntar más. Además, el café se estaba enfriando al igual que las tostadas con mantequilla. Mikey se sentó frente a él con un pedazo de torta que él mismo había hecho el día anterior, era de chocolate con guinda, una de las favoritas del menor.

Donatello cerró los ojos mientras sus dos hermanos conversaban, de algún modo pudo apartar sus pensamientos de la realidad y comenzó a recordar las canciones que ahora tanto le gustaban.

_¿No es el momento acaso de probar el vino de esos labios orgullosos?_

_Un hombre y una mujer, tu y yo bajo la luz de la luna, siempre estaremos juntos..._

Hubiese seguido recordando sus canciones, pero la voz de Leonardo hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- ¿Don? – dijo Leonardo mientras lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta

- Ah... ehm... Lo siento – Se disculpó –. Saben, mejor me iré al laboratorio... gracias por la comida.

La tortuga púrpura se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. Leo y Mikey se miraron intrigados por un instante, y este último se fijó en que Don no había terminado su café y ni siquiera había probado las tostadas. Hizo una mueca de decepción, pues pensó que su buen gesto sería bien recibido.

- ¿Qué le pasará a Donnie? – preguntó Mikey – Se veía triste y no se terminó la merienda.

- No lo sé – respondió Leonardo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, por donde Don habría salido momentos antes –. Quizás debamos dejarlo solo un momento

- O tal vez... -inquirió el menor con una sonrisa–. Tú podrías ir a averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre.

La idea no lo convenció mucho, pero debía admitir que también tenía curiosidad por saber qué le ocurría a Donatello. Tomó el plato con las tostadas y fue tras Don, pero en el camino fue receptado por Raphael. Éste tomó las tostadas del plato se las comió de un solo bocado.

- ¡Hey! - reclamó Leonardo -. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

- ¿Cómo, es que no eran para mí? - Dijo Raph con voz burlona, pero no se detuvo ahí-. a veces eres tan desconsiderado, Leo.

Leo estaba realmente enfadado con Raph, con lo que se pusieron a pelear muy cerca del laboratorio de Don, aunque este no les prestó atención a pesar de escuchar el escandalo que había fuera. Su mente se encontraba nuevamente atrapada por aquellas canciones que lo hacían sentirse, de algún modo, acompañado. O quizás distraía su mente y no pensaba en que se sentía solo.

_Pero la vida aún continúa_

_No puedo acostumbrarme a, vivir sin, vivir sin,_

_vivir sin ti a mi lado_

_No quiero vivir solo..._

El sonido de la bandeja cayendo al suelo y del plato romperse en pedazos hizo que finalmente perdiera la paciencia con ellos dos. Detuvo el reproductor y abrió la puerta de golpe. Leonardo y Raphael estaban tirados en el suelo peleando como un par de niños disputando su juguete favorito.

- ¡¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear aunque sea un maldito día?! - Las dos tortugas que se peleaban hace unos instantes guardaron silencio, mirándose el uno al otro con una mirada que decía 'Todo es tu culpa'

La mirada de Donatello hizo que una corriente recorriera la espalda de Leonardo, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, y es que nunca había visto a su hermano genio, normalmente tranquilo y calmado, con el temperamento que tenía ahora. Raphael intentó protestar en su defensa, pero apenas intentó articular algo Donatello cerró la puerta de golpe, cerrándola de nuevo por dentro. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando por un momento con cierta confusión. Pero ambos pensaban lo mismo: '¿En qué momento la personalidad explosiva de Raphael había pasado a su hermano de banda púrpura?'. Raphael se puso de pie y miró a Leonardo que seguía en el suelo.

- Deberías hablar con él, ¿sabes? -dijo Raph mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

- ¿Yo? -exclamó Leo en defensa -. Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya, en primer lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo? - Gruñó colocando sus manos junto a sus Sais en posición de defensa. Pero Leonardo no reaccionó y se limitó a recoger el desorden que había en el suelo -. Hmm, así no es divertido... Adiós.

Raphael entró a la cocina y se perdió de la vista de Leonardo. Mikey se asomó por la puerta de la cocina cuando Raph entró y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Leonardo, se colocó a su lado y tomó la bandeja con los fragmentos del plato que se rompió.

- Anda, ve con Donatello - dijo Mikey tomando los fragmentos que Leonardo tenía en sus manos, pero este lo miró sin entender qué debía hacer. Pero lo entendió cuando Mikey le mostró una sonrisa -. Yo me encargo de este, ve.

- Gracias, Mike - Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Se colocó de pie y caminó frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Aún sentía algo de culpa por lo sucedido hace un momento, pero finalmente tomó el valor y golpeó la puerta tres veces. Nada. Esperó un momento más para volver a tocar cuando se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo. Donatello abrió la puerta y se encontró a un cabizbajo Leonardo.

- Leo... -dijo Don algo asombrado, no esperaba que él viniese a verlo después de que salió enfurecido. De hecho, esperaba a Mikey en su lugar.

Leonardo se quedó sin habla por un momento. Miró a los ojos de Donatello y sintió vergüenza de pedir disculpas, sobre todo porque él no era el culpable de todo el embrollo anterior. Siguió en silencio y Donatello ya comenzaba a impacientarse cuando Mikey arrojó un fragmento pequeño de loza directo a la cabeza de Leonardo. Este se volteó rápidamente directo a Mikey, pero este fingió seguir recogiendo los pedazos de plato del suelo tarareando una canción para no reírse ante la escena.

- ¿Leo? - preguntó Don esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

- Eh.. si, verás. Sólo quería disculparme por lo anterior. No quería molestarse - Se disculpó el mayor de los hermanos mirando hacia el suelo, pero Don le levantó la mirada con su mano para que lo mirara de frente. Le estaba sonriendo

- Yo también lo siento, Leo - Se disculpó -. Últimamente he estado un poco más irritable que de costumbre, pero sé que no querías molestarme.

Leo sonrió ante la sinceridad de Donatello, además, siempre le alegraba aquella sonrisa y hasta lo tranquilizaba. Se sintió un tonto ahí parado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó

- Ehm.. Sí.. claro, pasa - Donatello se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre.

Leonardo notó que el reproductor estaba prendido, por la luz amarilla en la pantalla, pero que estaba en pausa. También encontró varios comics sobre el estante, sobre su laptop. Le llamaron la atención porque no son el tipo de comic que suelen leer, estos eran comics japoneses. Jamás había leído uno, prefería comics como los X-men. Se acercó al estante y tomó uno al azar. En la portada se leía 'Clover' y abajo 'Clamp'.

- No sabía que también leías este tipo de cómic, Don - dijo Leo mientras le enseñaba la portada a su hermano. Había una chica sentada con un traje negro... con alas, se veía bien dibujado.

Donatello se sonrojó un poco y se apresuró en quitarle el comic de la mano para guardarlo rápidamente en la repisa. Intentó hablar pero se sentía un poco nervioso.

- Manga... -dijo Don

- Mmh? - Leo no entendió el mensaje

- No se llaman comics -Se explicó-. Se llaman, mangas. Son japoneses.

Leo no pudo evitar soltar una risa, y es que a pesar de conocerlo tantos años... sigue sorprendiéndose con la inocencia del más genio. ¿Quién lo diría? ponerse nervioso de cómo llamar al comic... bueno, manga.

- Ah, ya veo... -Respondió Leo

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? - Se adelantó Don, tomando por sorpresa al líder.

Es cierto, había entrado a la habitación de Don con el fin de saber qué le ocurría. Tantos años de entrenamiento y perder la concentración tan rápido, pensó Leo para sí mismo... aunque no sabía que sólo le ocurría cuando Donatello se encontraba con él.

- Así es Don -comenzó Leo -. Estamos muy preocupados por ti, últimamente has estado comportándote de forma muy extraña y la verdad, es que me preocupas -Esto último lo hizo con una mueca de preocupación, de sincera preocupación. No sabía por qué, pero cuando Don se encontraba triste, esa tristeza también comenzaba a aflorar en su corazón.

Donatello comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo con las preguntas, pero más por la presencia de su hermano. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

- Leo... ehm... No, no pasa nada. De verdad. - respondió -. Sólo he estado pensando algunas cosas, nada importante... no te preocupes.

- ¿No debería preocuparme por mi hermano? - inquirió Leo mirando fijamente los ojos cafés de su hermano, que parecían titilar, como si ocultaran algo... algo que quizás lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un tono de voz que indicaba comprensión, que confiara en él.

- Estoy bien, Leo. Pero gracias por preguntar -Don sonrió al final, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de color rojo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ambos se sentían de alguna forma... extraños. Era tonto si pensaban que llevaban años practicando juntos en los entrenamientos con el maestro Splinter, meditando, ejercitándose.

Leonardo quiso cortar el incomodo silencio y se acercó hasta el reproductor, se inclinó y presionó el botón de 'Play'. Por los parlantes comenzó a escuchar una canción que nunca había escuchado antes, aunque la verdad era que de todos modos conocía muy pocas canciones. Sólo las que veía en la TV cuando Mikey cambiaba de canal o las que salen en los video juegos que tanto les gustaba jugar.

_No escuches ya más, qué pueden saber_

_Si nos queremos mañana y hoy_

_Entenderán, lo sé..._

Donatello intentó apagar el reproductor, pero Leonardo se interpuso en su camino, tomándole de las manos y forcejeando, hasta que Donatello dejó de intentarlo. El líder claramente tenía más fuerza que él, no podría vencerlo de frente. Finalmente la canción terminó y ninguno dijo ninguna palabra por un momento. El primero en romper con el silencio fue Leonardo.

- Es... muy bonita, Don -dijo Leo -. ¿Por qué querías apagar el reproductor?

Donatello no respondió, se limitó a mirar a sus pies, buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta en el suelo. Leonardo nuevamente se acercó al estante y tomó el mismo comic japonés que había tomado al entrar. Donatello dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo cuando Leo le habló.

- ¿Sabes? me ha llamado la atención los cómi.. mangas -se corrigió- que estás leyendo. Tomaré prestado este y te lo devolveré cuando termine de leerlo.

Donatello quiso decir que no, pero finalmente no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podía decir que no a aquella sonrisa que pertenecía al más atento de los cuatro, el único que lograba hacerlo tranquilizar cuando se sentía mal?. Le devolvió la sonrisa diciéndole: 'Sólo cuídalo, ¿está bien?'.

Leonardo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Había comenzado a caminar hacia el sillón para leer el cómic... 'manga' se corrigió nuevamente, cuando escuchó nuevamente la radio de Donatello sonar. Acercó la oreja suavemente sobre la puerta para que Don no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Era una canción, pero no solamente eso... era Donatello que cantaba con la voz baja, apenas se podía escuchar...

_Hay una calma alrededor_

_comparada con la rapidez del día_

_cuando el calor del mundo rodante puede ser despachado_

_y un momento encantador me atraviesa_

_es suficiente para insaciable guerrero_

_solamente estar contigo..._

_¿Puedes sentir el amor esta noche?_

Leonardo se apoyó contra la puerta y colocó el comic cerca de su pecho, de algún modo... Donatello sonaba triste al cantar. Una sensación de angustia apareció en su corazón cuando fue distraído por el menor de los hermanos.

- ¡Leo! -expresó un eufórico Mikey. Leo no pudo resistir dar un salto de susto. No se había percatado de la presencia del menor -. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Creo que está bien, aunque no quiso decirme qué le pasaba.

- Vaya... ¿crees que se anime si lo invito a jugar videojuegos? Ya sabes que se vuelve loco con ese MarioKart. ¡Espera! También podría prepararle algo especial, ya sabes... unos deliciosos Waffles con salsa de frambuesa y helado como a él tanto le gusta.

El menor no paraba de hablar de todas las ideas que tenía para animar a Don... eran tantas que se mareaba sólo de escucharlas.

- Creo que jugar esta bien, pero por ahora mejor lo dejamos solo -Dijo Leo -. Cuando salga a cenar le preguntas, ¿está bien?.

Mikey sonrió de emocionado y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación. Leonardo sonrió ante la inocencia de Mikey, siempre preocupado de animar a todo quien lo necesite. Camino hacia el sillón en la sala de estar y se recostó para comenzar a leer el manga... 'Ahora si lo dije bien' pensó. Detrás de la puerta de la sala estaba Raph, quien estuvo de pie escuchando la conversación sin que lo notaran. Cuando vio que Leonardo se encontraba absorto en su comic, caminó en dirección a la habitación de Don.

Fin Capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola c:  
>Gracias por sus reviews 3 siempre animan a seguir escribiendo :)<br>Antes de continuar, dejaré el nombre de las canciones del cap anterior :) a petición de Louperit

1. Quiero estar contigo - Aylin (versión española del ending de sailor moon)

2. tactics - Yellow monkey (ending 1 rurouni kenshin)

3. I want to break free - Queen

4. Estarás en mi corazón - Phil Collins

5. Can you feel the love tonight? - Elton John

p.d he decidido cambiar los guiones - por " ", pues cuando subo el fic debo colocarlos nuevamente :(

Donatello se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en ella, colocó play al reproductor, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar junto con la radio:

_Creo que hay algo que deberían saber_

_Es hora de que les diga_

_hay alguien muy dentro de mi_

_alguien quien me he olvidado ser..._

Suavemente, casi con pereza, Donatello abrió los ojos. Concentró su mirada en la puerta del laboratorio que acababa de ser golpeada. '¿Ahora quién será? se preguntó para sí mismo. Detuvo la canción y, nuevamente, abrió la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraba Raphael apoyado con una mano en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ralph... ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Donnie mientras miraba por el pasillo. No había nadie cerca.

" No ha pasado nada, Donnie" respondió el mayor de los dos. Dirigió su mirada al reproductor y nuevamente sonrió. "La verdad, sólo quería disculparme por lo de antes..."

"A-Ah... no... no pasa nada Raph, sólo eran unas tostadas. No eran para tanto" Donnie se excusó de su mal temperamento. Aunque jamás pensó que Raphael viniera a SU laboratorio para pedirle.. ¿disculpas?. El mundo de verdad estaba patas arriba.

"Ya veo" sonrió Raphael mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, haciendo que Donatello se pusiera nervioso. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el mayor. "¿Por qué... te pones tan nervioso... Donnie?".

Cuando pronunció su nombre, con ese tono tan extraño, Donatello no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espalda. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Raphael se acercó un poco más.

"E-ehm... y-yo no.. no es nada" sonrió Donnie

"¿Sabes? me gustaría compensarte de algún modo..." siguió Raph. La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó más al ver como su hermano se ponía cada vez más nervioso. "estaba pensando, en que podría llevarte a la superficie... y comprar unos helados... sé que te gustan".

Donnie se quedó sin habla. Sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Raph se alejó triunfante del menor: "Entonces mañana iremos por nuestro paseo, Donnie". Comenzó a alejarse de la tortuga color morado y se volteo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo: "Me gustaría... conocer aquel dentro de ti". Donnie se quedó parado mientras Raph desaparecía. "¿me ha.. escuchado?" pensó para sí mismo. Cerró la puerta y con un sonrojo evidente te tapó la cara con la almohada.

Primero Leo había venido a la habitación para pedirle disculpas, ahora llegó Ralph para también pedirle disculpas y, además, lo invitó a salir en una especie de... cita. Donatello rió ante tal pensamiento. Claramente Ralph sólo se siente culpable de la pelea anterior con su hermano mayor. Sí, eso debe ser. Ahora solamente falta que Mikey venga a su laboratorio. Aún con la almohada sobre su cabeza miró hacia la puerta, esperando a que el menor de los hamato llamara, pero eso no ocurrió. Se puso de pie y comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en sus experimentos. Eso era lo único, además de la música, que lo tenía ocupado. Así no pensaba en cosas como... "¿el amor?". Rió en su interior. Él ya se había resignado a una vida de soledad. ¿Quién iba a querer a una tortuga gigante, mutante?. Donatello agitó su cabeza y siguió buscando material sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

Al cabo de unas horas, y sin darse cuenta de cómo, se quedó dormido. Para cuando abrió los ojos ya era de mañana. Miró el reloj que tenía junto al computador, era casi hora de desayunar... y también hora de salir a pasear con Ralph... Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina cuando se encontró con Leonardo. Éste ya se encontraba tomando su desayuno. Era extraño verlo ahí tan temprano, comiendo solo. Normalmente él siempre esperaba por los demás para comenzar el desayuno.

"Buen día" saludó Leo con una sonrisa. Donnie se sentó a su lado y también le dio el buen día. Se quedaron un momento en un silencio incómodo. El primero en hablar fue Leo: "Ayer quise devolverte tu manga, pero me di cuenta de que estabas dormido y no quise despertarte".

"A-ah... ¿de verdad? no te escuché entrar... debo estar realmente cansado. Normalmente tengo el sueño liviano". Dijo mientras preparaba una taza de café bien cargado. Para ese día cree que lo va a necesitar.

"No pasa nada, te lo devolveré despues..." respondió Leo. "¿Sabes? me preguntaba si... después quieres leer más comics, ya sabes, los dos en ¿tu laboratorio?".

"Claro, Leo" dijo Donnie, pero luego recordó la cita con Ralph... "Pero tendrá que ser en la noche, pues hoy Raphi me ha dicho que salgamos a la superficie. Dijo que traería helados como disculpa por lo de ayer"

Pudo ver como los ojos de Leo dejaron de brillar por un momento, esto le llamó la atención pero no quiso preguntar más. "Pero después de eso, claro que podemos ir y leer en el laboratorio". Leo asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo más nada. Finalmente se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la entrada.

"Iré a despertar a Mikey, tú ve a despertar a Raplh...¿está bien?" preguntó Leo. Donatello asintió nuevamente y Leonardo salió de la cocina.

Tomó nuevamente un sorbo de su café, preguntándose el extraño actuar de sus hermanos mayores. Lo que Donatello no sabía, es que algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas... y él lo sabría más temprano que tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a tod s

Gracias por sus mensajes! siempre animan a escribir más.  
>Este cap es un poco más largo que el anterior. me demoré porque no estaba seguro de cómo seguir, pero me ha gustado cómo va la historia.<p>

Si tienen sugerencias y comentarios, espero sus reviews.

Saludos a todos!

_"Todo el mundo cambia  
>y yo no lo siento así..."<em>

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Raph saliendo de su habitación. Donatello llevaba unos minutos de pie frente a la puerta sin tocar. Éste sólo lo miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Raph se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con un brazo, mientras mantenía una mirada insinuadora para con Don.

"N-no he dicho nada. Sólo venía por ti para comenzar el entrenamiento" dijo Don volteándose para comenzar su camino al dojo, pero Raph lo tomó del brazo y, con un rápido movimiento, hizo que Don entrara en su habitación. Aprisionó a Don entre sus brazos y la puerta al tiempo que cerraba esta última.

"¿Sabes, Don? quizás hoy podríamos quedarnos aquí... los dos solos... todo el día si así lo quieres... en mi habitación" Raph sonreía, aunque Don pensó que era una sonrisa más diabólica que sensual, los ojos verde brillaban con intensidad.

Don no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos qué decir. ¿Qué pasaba con Raphael? no parecía el mismo, normalmente era un _cabezadura_ con muy poca paciencia. Finalmente respondió.

"R-raph... ¿q-qué estás haciendo?" dijo nervioso, pero no le contestó. Raph acercó su cara un poco más a la de Don, ya podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Estaba agitado, quizás estaba igual de nervioso que él. "Si esto es una broma, no es gracioso..."

"Una... ¿broma? ¿Eso es lo que piensas Donnie? Apenas puedo esperar a nuestra cita..." La voz sensual de Raph resonaba en la cabeza de Donatello.

"¿A-acaso n-no lo es?" Raphael acortó aún más la distancia entre los dos. Cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, para lo cual Raph ya había cerrado sus ojos, se escuchó la voz de Leonardo fuera de la habitación. Una campana de auxilio pensó Don para sí mismo.

Don se volteó para poder abrir la puerta, pero con los nervios apenas si podía dar vuelta el cerrojo. Raph, al ver que Don no podía abrir la puerta debido a sus nervios, tomó la mano de su hermano y giró la llave, abriendo la puerta. Don salió rápidamente, pero cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación se volteó para ver a Raph, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"¿Eh qué pasa?" preguntó Mikey cuando vio entrar a Don en el dojo, estaba pálido y esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos hermanos Hamato. Don se sentó en silencio con la mirada cabizbaja junto a Mikey. Leonardo intentó hablar con él pero Splinter entró en la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Raphael?" preguntó Splinter sin cambiar la expresión de su cara al sentarse. Ninguno de ellos respondió, momentos después el mencionado entró sentándose junto a Leonardo.

"Perdón, maestro. No me sentía muy bien..." respondió mirando a Splinter a los ojos.

"Ya veo... y tú Donatello, hijo mío, también te ves extraño" Splinter dirigió la mirada a su otro hijo, que aún miraba el suelo del dojo.

"N-No pasa nada, padre" dijo Don.

Leonardo miró a Don, intentando entender qué era lo que pasaba. Sus dos hermanos estaban actuando de forma extraña... Pero no era el momento de decir nada, ya luego podría hablar con Don a solas, luego.

La práctica pasó como de costumbre. Las peleas fueron Mikey con Donatello y Leonardo con Raph. Después del entrenamiento Splinter se dirigió a su habitación a meditar. Leonardo intentó acercarse a Don pero Mikey lo interceptó antes.

"¿Qué tal una partida de Mario Kart?" preguntó el menor de los hermanos. Leo no quería jugar la verdad, pero cuando vio a Donatello salir del dojo terminó por aceptar.

Al entrar en su habitación Don se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar abrazado a sus rodillas. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. La verdad no lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Raph? Si esa era una broma, es por lejos la más cruel que le ha jugado su hermano mayor. Si tan solo supiese, aunque fuese un poco, el deseo que tiene de poder besar a alguien, de poder ser feliz con aquella persona amada. Él claro era una tortuga, además mutante. Las posibilidades se reducen a casi nulas. Ya se había resignado a una vida solitaria, sólo él y sus sentimientos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta detrás de él sonar. No respondió.

"¿Don?" Era la voz de Raph. Donatello sintió como su pecho se apretaba y un dolor punzante aparecía cerca de su corazón. Comenzó a sollozar, intentando que su hermano afuera no lo escuchase. "Don, sólo quiero hablar..." pero nuevamente no respondió.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya no se escuchaba a nadie fuera de su habitación. sentía cansancio de estar llorando. Con la mano se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que se habían secado en sus mejillas cuando la puerta sonó nuevamente.

"¡Lárgate!" gritó Don.

"¿Donnie, qué ocurre?" Era Leonardo. "¿Qué pasa? déjame entrar Donnie...".

Donatello abrió la puerta y se encontró con Leonardo. La expresión de preocupación era evidente en los ojos del mayor. Algo le había ocurrido a SU Donnie...

Leonardo entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a Donatello con lentitud.

"¿Qué pasa Donnie?" preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que su hermano mayor había intentado besarlo? Aunque no sean hermanos sanguíneos han vivido siempre juntos.

Para Don la situación era extraña, lo que más le dolía era ver que al menos tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien. No quien hubiese querido, pero las opciones eran pocas. Ya había leído en sus mangas muchas veces como el corazón y la razón estaban en contra, pero nunca pensó que eso pasara en la vida real.

"N-no es nada Leo" dijo Don, pero ni siquiera él lo creyó.

"No me iré de aquí sin saber qué está pasando. ¿Raph te ha hecho algo?" ordenó el mayor, viendo como Don se ponía incómodo con la pregunta. "¿Qué pasó cuando fuiste por Raph? Los dos estaban muy extraños hoy en el entrenamiento..."

"Y-yo.. Leo... No puedo... no debo decirte nada... yo lo resolveré solo..."

Leonardo se acercó y tomó a Don por los hombros, con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al menor le dijo: "Sabes que, sin importar qué, me puedes decir lo que sea. Siempre te ayudaré pues te quiero ver bien... y ahora no te ves bien..."

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Raph que estaba parado ahí con la mirada fija en Leonardo. Estaba enojado. Esto no le importó mucho a Leonardo, pero Donatello se puso aún más nervioso.

"Donnie... he venido para salir, como te había dicho ayer..." Dijo Raph. Donatello tragó saliva antes de responder.

"Iré en un momento..."

Raph dio una última mirada fulminante al mayor de los hermanos antes de alejarse hacia el living con Mikey. Leonardo intentó decir algo pero Don lo agarró de imprevisto.

"Cuando vuelva, podremos leer esos mangas como querías Leo" dijo Don. "No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien... pero gracias por preguntar". Con esto salió de la habitación.

Leonardo lo vio caminar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Raph y Mikey. Cuando llegaron dio una mirada de enojo a Raph.

"No tarden mucho, saben que al maestro no le gusta que estemos fuera por mucho tiempo" sentenció el mayor, a lo que Raph no dudó el responder de vuelta.

"Si si, cómo digas lider. Vamos Donnie..."

Donnie se volteó una última vez hacia donde estaba Leo, le sonrió y éste le sonrió de vuelta. Pero Leo tenía una extraña sensación dentro de él. Había algo que estaba mal... su corazón decía que esa sería la última vez que vería a Donnie... intentó decir que no se fueran, pero algo lo detuvo. Raphael y Donnie salieron de la alcantarilla y fue cuando el dolor en su interior se incrementó aún más.

"Donnie..." fue lo último que dijo antes de voltearse a su hermano menor, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente con un semblante preocupado.


	4. Chapter 4

Las pesadillas de Leonardo eran cada vez más frecuentes y de mayor intensidad. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Donatello desapareció. Raphael apenas si había logrado sobrevivir de su cita con la tortuga de cinta morada, Mikey lo había encontrado horas después en un terreno abandonado no muy lejos de la guarida. Ahora se estaba recuperando en el laboratorio, aunque recuperar las heridas del más violento de los hermanos no había sido nada fácil, pues era Don quien más sabía sobre estos temas.

Al segundo día de llegado Raph abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Leonardo parado frente a la cama, sus ojos delataban la furia que llevaba dentro y que apenas podía contener. Más ignoró los sentimientos del líder y comenzó a hablar

"¿Dónde está Donnie?" preguntó Raph cerrando los ojos, el dolor que sentía era bastante fuerte.

"D-don... él ha desaparecido, Raph." Respondió el menor de los hermanos, quien estaba de pie junto a Leo. Al escuchar la voz de Mikey, Raph abrió los ojos nuevamente girando la cabeza en la dirección del menor.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Donnie no había vuelto acaso? Raph cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Mikey intentó acercarse a Raph, pero Leonardo lo detuvo extendiendo su brazo frente a Mikey.

"¿Qué ha pasado Raph?" preguntó el líder con un tono lleno de rencor.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, luego Raph respondió

"Fuimos atacados... no sé quiénes eran, pero eran muchos... pensé que eran del foot clan, pero al parecer no lo eran" hizo una pausa para aguantar el dolor. "Nos atacaron con unos artefactos extraños, que nos inmovilizaron. Intenté patearles el culo, pero eran interminables... Luego de supongo que perdí la conciencia..."

Leonardo apretó sus puños en un intento de no golpear a Raph, pero la situación era evidente para todos, incluso para el herido. Leonardo culpaba a Raph por lo sucedido. Muy en su interior Leonardo sabía que Raph no tenía la culpa de que los atacaran, pero eso no lo consolaba de la pérdida de su hermano genio.

Leonardo se volteó y salió de la habitación antes de que golpease a Raph, aún en el estado en el que se encontraba. En este momento sólo quería estar solo, lejos de todos. Tomó su espada y salió decidido a seguir buscando por el menor.

Los días siguieron como siempre, Leonardo y Mikey salían en busca de su hermano perdido pero volvían sin éxito. Raphael ya podía levantarse y caminar por la guarida, más no podía ayudar en la búsqueda aún. Una prohibición que le dio el mismo maestro Splinter, pues como era de esperarse, Raph se negó a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Un día viernes, estaba lloviendo torrencial, fue cuando finalmente Donatello volvió a la guarida por si mismo. Removió la tapa de la alcantarilla y entró. Tenía evidentes rasgos de haber sido atacado y torturado, tenía marcas de cortes en sus piernas y en su caparazón. Aún nadie se percataba de su presencia hasta que finalmente llegó al comedor, donde se encontraba Mikey sirviendo la cena.

"D-don..." fue todo lo que Mikey pudo decir, estaba realmente atónito. No sabía si reír o llorar. En vez de eso llamó a los demás. "¡Donnie ha vuelto! Leo! Raph! Maestro!"

Leonardo fue el primero en aparecer. Ahí estaba la razón de sus pesadillas, de pie frente a ellos. Pero se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. El brillo de sus ojos, había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraban opacos y sin vida. Raph y el maestro Splinter llegaron justo después de que Leonardo pensara todo aquello.

"Donnie..." Repitió Raph acercándose a su hermano, pero se detuvo cuando éste le dio una mirada fría. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Raphael cuando lo vio directo a los ojos.

En aquel momento todos se percataron de que Don ya no era el mismo. La expresión en su rostro era de indiferencia, carecía de cualquier emoción.

"Estoy cansado" dijo Don. "Iré a dormir a mi laboratorio".

El sonido que salió de sus labios no tenía ningún sentimiento. Un dolor punzante apareció en el estomago de Leonardo. Jamás había visto a Donnie actuar de esa forma.

"Yo te llevare Donnie" Leonardo se colocó al lado de Donnie, abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos del genio, pero éste se zafó y empujó a Leonardo haciendo que cayera.

"No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo ir solo" respondió Donnie. Sin esperar ninguna reacción más comenzó a caminar en dirección a su laboratorio. Todos lo miraron salir sin decir nada. Mikey se apresuró y ayudó a Leonardo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el menor de los Hamato con un tono triste en su voz, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto.

"Estoy bien Mike, no es nada" lo tranquilizó. "Lo más importante ahora es dejar que Donnie descanse, luego podremos hablar con él..."

Leonardo le dio una mirada a Raphael, parecía estar afectado por el comportamiento del más genio. Éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos lo sabían muy bien, lo que haya pasado en este tiempo a Donnie no era nada bueno y, lo peor, era que no sabían cómo lo iban a ayudar.

- Continuará...

Hola!  
>Al final he decidido que si escribo capítulos más cortos actualizaré más rápido xD. Así que les traigo este pequeño capítulo mientras preparo el siguiente... ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas nuevas...<br>habia otro fic que decia que le gustaba torturar a Donnie, ahora entiendo por qué... xD  
>Gracias por sus reviews.. abrazos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos :D

Siento la demora, pero he tenido un montón de trabajo y las ganas de escribir al final del día no eran muchas xD  
>Les dejo un capítulo especial... a sugerencia del review de Miss GRavedad...<br>Feliz año nuevo a todos! nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

"¿Y dónde dices que vamos?" Preguntó Don mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano. La curiosidad no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

"Ah sólo sígueme y calla, ¿quieres?"

La tortuga de bandana morada torció la boca haciendo una mueca de molestia. Caminaron por encima de los edificios con cuidado de no ser vistos. Después de un momento Raphael se quedó de pie sin moverse. Don se quedó de pie justo detrás de él, sin decir nada.

"Ya hemos llegado" Dijo Raph, rompiendo el silencio incómodo del momento.

Donatello se acercó al borde del edificio y vio, del otro lado de la calle, una heladería. Se encontraba cerrado por la alta hora de la noche en la que se encontraban.

"¿Cómo pretendes conseguir el helado?" preguntó Don. Raphael se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Don. Los ojos verdes del mayor brillaban de un modo inusual, esto puso nervioso a Donnie. Finalmente, con una sonrisa saltó por el edificio sin decir nada.

Donnie vio como Raph entraba por un pasaje al costado de la heladería y se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar. No estaba seguro si debía seguirlo o no... Estaba nervioso y sintió un dolor en el estómago cuando pensó en toda la situación. ¿Acaso esto era una... cita?. Agitó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para sacar ese pensamiento. No tenía ningún sentido. Más allá del detalle de ser hermanos: ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en él?. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenían ningún interés en común. A Raphael le gusta hacer ejercicios para tonificar sus músculos, el deporte extremo se podría decir. Andar en motocicleta, leer comics... en fin. A él le gustaba pasar horas en su laboratorio, leyendo y estudiando de todo. Leer sus mangas románticos, que podían tenerlo horas y horas leyendo... y como olvidar sus bien preciadas canciones.

En ese momento recordó los ojos de Raphael, brillando con aquél tono verdoso... Una sensación apareció en su estómago... en su mente recordó una de sus canciones... en voz baja comenzó a cantar:

_Es en tus ojos  
>Puedo decir lo que estás pensando<br>Mi corazón se está hundiendo también  
>No es sorprendente<br>He estado viéndote últimamente  
>Quiero hacerlo contigo...<em>

Sin darse cuenta Raphael se encontraba detrás, con dos helados en un cono dulce en cada mano. Donnie se quedó de pie sin decir nada aún.

"Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" preguntó Raphael divertido

"De verdad... lo has hecho..." cortó Donnie al verse atrapado.

Raphael extendió una de sus manos para dar uno de los helados a Donnie, este lo recibió y rápidamente le dio una probada, pasando su lengua de forma muy sensual... visto desde los ojos de Raphael.

"G-gracias Raph" dijo Donnie con un tono sonrojado.

"Te dije que cumpliría con mi promesa" respondió Raph.

El ver a Donnie tomar helado, con una sonrisa que pocas veces habían visto y que ahora sólo él podía ver... Eso era un punto a su favor en contra de Leonardo... que por cierto, pensó, debe estar lleno de celos en estos momentos.

Raphael dio un pasó, acercando un poco su rostro al de Donnie. Cuando éste lo vio se quedó inmóvil un momento. Sin dejar de mirar a Donnie a los ojos, Raphael tomó con su mano libre la mano de su hermano que llevaba el helado, pasando su lengua por la parte de atrás de este...

"Se te estaba cayendo un poco por atrás..." Dijo Raph con una sonrisa triunfante, pero sin soltar la mano del menor.

"R-raph..." Donnie no pudo terminar la frase, pues Raphael terminó de acortar la distancia entre los dos, dándole un beso a su gusto inocente, para comenzar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie, sin decir nada, pero cuando sintió el helado derretirse sobre su mano reaccionó.

"Q-qu.. qué has... hecho?" Preguntó Donnie.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos del menor. Raphael al ver esto intentó acercarse a Donnie, pero éste le propinó un golpe con el helado en el rostro del mayor, haciendo que retrocediera un poco. Después Donnie salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

"Mierda..." Dijo Raphael mientras se sobaba la cara.

Se colocó de pie y fue tras el genio. Tenía la suerte de ser más rápido que el menor y no sería trabajo dar con él.

Después de unos momentos finalmente lo encontró, aún corriendo por sobre los edificios.

"Don, maldición.. ¿Quieres dejar de correr?" gritó el mayor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Comenzó a apresurar el pasó y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de alcanzarlo una bomba de humo explotó entre los dos.

Poco a poco Raph comenzó a perder la conciencia, no sin antes ver a Donnie caer entre aquél humo color violáceo. A su lado, muchas sombras aparecieron... Pensó que era el Foot Clan, pero estos llevaban un atuendo diferente... de color negro con una cruz roja enorme.

Intentó ponerse de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, pero uno de ellos se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cabeza con un arma contundente. Después de eso, se quedó tirado en el suelo, sintiendo los golpes que le propinaban una y otra vez hasta que finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Un individuo salió al paso, se colocó junto a Donatello, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de éste y sonrió.

"Tú me serán de gran utilidad... en cuanto al otro..."dijo aquél individuo. "Pueden deshacerse de él..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic :D

Gracias por sus reviews, siempre los leo x3 me animan a seguir escribiendo para uds.  
>Nuevamente este capitulo es corto, pero bueno mañana seguiré con el próximo.<br>Ultimamente me he distraído leyendo unos fics de los xmen evolucion, quería escribir uno de xmen pero prefiero terminar con este primero. :D

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic :D dejen sus reviews al final... abrazos!

Momentos después que Donnie dejase el comedor para entrar en su laboratorio, estruendosos sonidos de objetos rompiéndose se escucharon provenientes desde ahí. Las tres tortugas entraron al laboratorio y vieron a Donnie arrojando objetos contra las murallas, en un arranque de ira. Lagrimas de angustia comenzaron a caer desde los ojos del joven científico al tiempo que seguía arrojando cosas.

El corazón de Leonardo se partió en dos cuando vio aquellos mangas arrojados en el suelo, despedazados por la furia de su hermano genio. Intentó dar un paso adelante, pero lo siguiente que voló, pasando cerca de la cara de Leo, fue la radio... aquella que tenía todas las canciones que tanto le gustaban, aquellas que lo hacían olvidarse de la soledad en la que se encontraba.

"Detente, Donnie" intervino Raph pasando por el costado de Leo.

Donnie se volteó a ver a los 'intrusos' que se encontraban dentro de su laboratorio. Sus ojos, que aún no dejaban de llorar, estaban llenos de rabia, resentimiento.

"¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?" gritó Donnie arrojando otro libro hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, golpeando a Mickey en la rodilla. "¡He dicho que quiero estar solo! ¿Acaso no entienden?"

Diferentes objetos seguían volando, pero Raphael siguió caminando hacia Donnie evitando cada cosa que éste arrojaba. Finalmente cuando llegó a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Sueltame!" dijo Donnie forcejeando para soltarse, pero Raphael no lo soltó.

"Busca un tranquilizante" dijo Leo a Mickey en voz baja, sin que Donnie lo escuchase. "El maestro sabe dónde encontrarlo"

Mickey lo miró un poco dudoso, pero finalmente asintió y fue rápidamente donde Splinter.

"¡He dicho que me sueltes, maldición!" Donnie ahora comenzó a dar codazos en contra de la cabeza del más fuerte. El dolor de los golpes que sentía era bastante fuerte.

"No te soltaré... no te volveré a soltar..." Respondió Raph.

"¿Acaso piensas que por ese estúpido beso ahora puedes controlarme?" dijo Donnie.

Raph abrió los ojos de par en par, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mayor de ellos, pero éste no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó en silencio.

Leonardo sintió una opresión en su pecho, un extraño dolor nunca antes conocido por él. Esta era la primera vez que sentía lo que era el desamor. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero apretó sus puños con fuerza para no hacerlo.

Raph continuó recibiendo los golpes por parte del genio, pero a pesar del dolor siguió aferrándose a él. La culpa de haber planeado aquel paseo, haberlo besado sin permiso y, peor aún, aquél tiempo que pasó desaparecido... todo por su culpa. Unas lágrimas de culpa comenzaron a caer por sus ojos al tiempo que se aferraba más fuertemente al genio.

"¿No crees que es muy tarde para arrepentirse?" dijo Donnie entre risas, aumentando la fuerza de los golpes.

Sin darse cuenta Mickey se encontraba tras él y, en un ágil movimiento, le inyectó en el cuello un sedante. Donatello soltó al más rudo y dio un empujón a Mickey, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Se llevó una mano y se sacó la jeringa que seguía ahí. Su visión comenzó a nublarse de a poco, los párpados cada vez pesaban más. "Maldito... me l-las.. p-paga..." No pudo concluir pues terminó por caer rendido.

Mickey se acercó a Raph y con suavidad lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¿estás bien?"

"No es nada... sólo debemos preocuparnos por Donnie..." dijo Raph poniéndose de pie mientras se aferraba la cabeza con una mano.

"Mickey, es mejor que lleves a Donnie a otro lugar... aquí es un desastre" Dijo Leonardo mientras se acercaba al dañado equipo de música de Donnie. Estaba completamente destruido."Llévalo a mi habitación y déjalo dormir ahí... y mientras" Miró a Raphael. "Y mientras, con Raphael ordenaremos un poco el laboratorio"

Raph sólo se quedó callado... no había necesidad de explicar nada, no después de la conversación que tuvieron hace un momento con Donnie. Mickey asintió y se llevó a Donnie como le había dicho el Líder.

Cuando permanecieron solos, ninguno de los dijo palabra alguna. Raph no quería mirar a Leonardo a los ojos. No era vergüenza lo que él sentía, más bien.. era arrepentimiento... culpa de haber provocado todo esto.

Leonardo por su parte sólo se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente al más fuerte de los cuatro. Aún sentía en su pecho aquél dolor de conocer la verdad, de saber que por culpa de la obstinación de su hermano Donnie... SU Donnie... había sido herido. Quién sabe por cuantas cosas debió pasar antes de huir. Además, ahora también sentía rabia...

"Leo..." dijo Raph, pero fue interrumpido cuando Leonardo le propinó un golpe directo en la mandíbula. Raph cayó nuevamente al suelo, pero no se defendió. De algún modo, sintió que se lo merecía más que nunca.

Leonardo se acercó colocándose encima de su hermano, aún con rabia... sentía ganas de golpearlo de nuevo. Empuñó su mano y levantó el brazo, pero no pudo golpearlo. En vez de eso, unas lagrimas comenzaron finalmente a salir de sus ojos, cayendo sobre Raphael quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.


End file.
